Parting Kiss
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Chap2 update! Robin melihat pedang Yubashiri di tangannya, pedang itu mati, tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi. /Itu hanya pedang. Kau lebih berharga, Robin/ Zorbin. Birthday fic for Robin.
1. Parting Kiss

**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Saat berpamitan dengan kru Topi Jerami, Robin hanya bertemu dengan Sanji dan Chopper. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia diberi kesempatan dengan satu kru Topi Jerami lain? Req from Aquilla^^

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichiro Oda, tapi fic ini punyaku! Jadi jangan diplagiat.

**A/N:** Seperti yang aku bilang, ini fic request dari Aquilla-chan yang udah lama banget, tapi gara-gara kemalasan dan kesibukan Quint, baru bisa publish sekarang #dilempar. Well, ini fic Z/R pairing pertama yang heartbroken. Semoga bisa memenuhi harapan *kalau ada yang berharap*. Nah, nah silahkan membaca!

**P****arting** **Kiss**

"_CP9_**"**

Jantung Robin berdesir seketika. Sudah begitu lama sejak dia mendengar kata itu disebut.

Tapi dalam lima detik terakhir, Robin mendengar kata itu lagi, secara jelas dan nyata. Bukan sebuah kata yang secara tidak sengaja disebutkan seseorang dalam pembicaraan yang tidak penting ataupun iseng.

CP9, kata yang langsung membangkitkan mimpi buruk, bahkan di pagi yang secerah inipun, telah diucapkan lagi, dengan sebuah tujuan, agar bisa didengar oleh Robin. Dibisikkan oleh suara misteruis yang dalam dan terkesan maskulin seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah dan topeng pesta. Seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya.

Robin menoleh, tepat ketika orang itu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Dia mengisyaratkan Robin untuk mengikutinya dengan gerakan kepala yang anggun dan menggemerincingkan lonceng-lonceng kecil yang terpasang di topeng dan jubah yang dia kenakan. Memberikan kesan misterius sekaligus mengerikan melalui kesan mewah tapi tidak menarik perhatian.

Robin kembali menoleh ke arah toko buku yang baru saja di masuki Chopper. Rusa itu telah masuk ke dalam dan tidak mungkin melihatnya. Dia hanya punya satu detik untuk memutuskan.

Zoro tidak tidur, dan dia juga tidak sedang berlatih. Dia sedang mengitari Merry Go sambil menyentuh beberapa bagian kapal yang mengalami kerusakan lumayan parah. Di mulai dengan dek. Bagian yang ditambal begitu saja oleh Usopp dengan kayu-kayu tambahan tanpa keahlian khusus, terlihat begitu menyedihkan dibanding saat kapal itu masih baru. Tiang utama telah diperkuat dengan lembaran logam untuk menjaganya tetap berdiri tegak meski diterpa angin laut yang kencang. Tiang itu pernah patah beberapa kali dalam beberapa peristiwa. Sekali karena Luffy menggunakannya untuk menjinakkan seekor paus raksasa, dan kali lain tiang itu dipatahkan Chopper untuk menjaganya supaya tidak terbakar ketika mendapat serangan dari salah satu _priest_ di Skypea.

Zoro duduk bersandar di bawah tiang itu. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk tidur, karena sering tertutup bayang-bayang, dan dia bisa melihat kru lain mondar-mandir di sekitar sana. Seolah-olah, tempat itu adalah hak prerogativnya, seperti Luffy dengan kepala domba Sunny-nya. Selain itu, dari tempatnya sekarang, dia bisa duduk sambil melihat ke arah tempat para gadis biasa duduk untuk berjemur atau membaca.

Zoro tersenyum samar. Pada awalnya, dia hanya bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga dari tempatnya. Dan tidak pernah menaruh perhatian khusus pada gadis itu. Karena sejak awal, Nami tidak pernah menarik perhatiannya. Tidak, meski gadis itu memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas dalam navigasi dan pengetahuan umum. Tidak, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan juga sesuatu yang bersifat fisik. Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang kasat mata...

Zoro mengarahkan pandangannya pada kursi kosong di dek. Belakangan ini ada orang lain yang juga suka duduk sambil membaca di tempat itu. Bukan anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami lama, lagipula itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ada seorang anggota baru yang mempunyai prerogatif akan kursi itu, Robin. Perempuan yang tadinya tidak bisa dia percayai sepenuhnya. Karena dia terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati, tapi juga berbahaya kalau diabaikan begitu saja. Lagipula perempuan itu tidak pernah mencoba untuk berusaha mengabaikan dirinya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Zoro, dia harus mengakuinya: benar-benar cara yang cerdik untuk memancing hiu: menyebarkan darah di air dan menunggu. Hiu akan mencium bau darah dan mulai bergerak mencari. Tapi perempuan itu sepertinya lupa, hiu akan segera menelan mangsanya bulat-bulat begitu menemukan sumber darah. Seperti Zoro memiliki perempuan itu untuk dirinya, menyingkirkan bahaya dari kru Topi Jerami lain. _Memiliki Nico Robin... _

Zoro menyeringai memikirkannya. Pikiran itu nyaris membuatnya gila dalam hari-harinya di Green line. Menyedot konsentrasinya, mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Mengesalkan sekali. Tapi sebuah senyuman luput dari kendalinya, hanya saat dia memikirkan hal itu... Menambah frekuensi detakan jantungnya lebih dari seharusnya.

Drap!

Insting Zoro membuatnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. _Apa yang lain sudah kembali?_

Dia melihat figur perempuan itu, berdiri tegak di atas dek kapal, dan memandangnya dengan... dingin? Senyuman Zoro memudar dengan cepat. Dia mengernyitkan dahi.

Ini bukan cara pandang Robin yang normal. Robin akan memandangnya dengan penuh ingin tahu, dengan senyuman misterius yang juga membuat rasa ingin tahu Zoro bangkit bersama dengan rasa curiga sekaligus penasaran. Dan Robin akan bersikap seperti dia lebih kuat dari Zoro, membuat laki-laki itu gemas dengan tangan-tangan yang dia tumbuhkan untuk mempermainkan dirinya.

Tapi Robin melihatnya seperti melihat seseorang yang asing.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Zoro, dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Robin.

Gadis itu bergeming.

"Mana Chopper? Bukannya kalian pergi bersama?" Zoro bertanya lagi, meski dia sudah merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Mata Robin yang biru seperti langit, kali ini terlihat redup, sesuatu yang jarang dia lihat sebelum ini. Mata itu selalu terlihat teduh dan tidak terbaca, namun masih menyisakan sinar keceriaan yang terselubung dalam keanggunannya. "Robin?"

Robin masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah, dia menjilat bibirnya yang tidak kering. Gugup.

Robin tidak pernah gugup, Zoro menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

-Flashback-

Dengan kemampuan buah setan yang dimiliki orang itu, Robin melangkah keluar dari semacam pintu udara dan keluar di sebuah bagian kota yang tidak dia ketahui. Tempat itu sepi, dan terlihat lumayan kumuh kalau dibandingkan dengan pertokoan yang tadi dia dan Chopper jelajahi.

_Chopper...dia pasti sudah menyadari kalau dia tidak ada. _Robin menghela napas.

"Lewat sini." Robin sedikit berjengit mendengar suara itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang ada di lingkungan itu. Suara yang begitu berat dan dalam, suara yang baru didengarnya pertama kali dari orang yang membawanya. Orang itu menyuruhnya untuk berjalan di depan, sementara dia berjalan di belakang Robin, dengan bunyi langkah yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Menggiringnya.

Robin mengamati daerah itu, melihat bangunan-bangunan yang terlihat seperti gudang penyimpanan. Beberapa terlihat lumayan rusak dan berlumut, dengan kotak-kotak kayu yang ditumpuk begitu saja di bagian manapun di dekat gudang-gudang itu. Tapi dari bunyi ombak yang dia dengar, dia dapat menyimpulkan kalau tempat ini begitu dekat dengan laut.

Dan mereka tidak hanya sendiri di tempat itu: seorang laki-laki bersetelan hitam dan rapi dengan lengan jas yang dilipat berdiri bersedekap di depan sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang terlihat kosong. Meski dengan topi tinggi dan seekor merpati putih yang bertengger di bahu kanan laki-laki itu, dia tidak terlihat aneh. Robin mengamati orang itu, mencoba memutuskan orang seperti apakah dia, dan mendapat jawabannya langsung dari mata dingin yang menatapnya. Kali ini Robin sendiri yang mengucapkan kata penuh mimpi buruk itu.

"CP9."

"Nico Robin." Laki-laki itu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mengikutinya memasuki gudang, tempat sebuah meja dan dua kursi ditempatkan secara janggal di sana. Laki-laki itu duduk di kursi satunya, wajahnya tersembunyi dalam balik bayang-bayang.

"Duduklah."

Dan Robin duduk di kursi yang tersisa, menghadap laki-laki bermata dingin itu.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Robin tenang, meski seluruh inderanya sangat waspada pada keadaan sekitarnya, sekiranya dua orang itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Langsung pada intinya dan tidak berbasa-basi. Aku suka caramu, Nico Robin."

Robin memandang laki-laki itu dengan tajam, ada hal yang tidak dia sukai dari caranya memanggilnya, memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Karena kau sudah datang ke sini, aku ingin mengajukan sebuah penawaran untukmu."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Sebuah pertukaran mudah. Antara kau dan kru bajak laut yang baru saja datang ke Water 7, Topi Jerami."

"Kau ingin menangkapku?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ada pertukaran yang harus kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Dan kuharap ini bisa memudahkan segala sesuatunya." Dia mengambil sebuah kertas dari saknya, menyerahkan kertas itu pada Robin.

Robin melihat kertas di meja. Itu hanya kertas biasa, dengan tulisan kapital membentuk sebuah frase. Robin agak kesulitan membaca dalam keadaan gelapnya gudang. Tapi, begitu dia berhasil membacanya, secara refleks, matanya melebar. Dia memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan ngeri.

"Katakanlah, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk memusnahkan kalian, dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Akan kujelaskan dalam penawaran yang akan kuberikan padamu. Kau siap mendengarnya, Nico Robin?"

-Flashback ends-

Dia tidak suka melakukannya, dan tidak akan pernah mau seandainya dia bisa memilih. Tapi tidak ada pilihan untuk itu. Robin menjilat bibirnya yang tidak kering, lalu memandang laki-laki berambut hijau di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Zoro, menaikkan satu alisnya, memandang Robin dengan heran.

"Ya. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Robin berusaha agar suaranya terdengar sedingin yang dia bisa, seasing yang dia inginkan.

"Semua ini, kita akhiri saja." Kalimat ini menusuk jantung Robin sewaktu dia mengatakannya, lebih keras dan lebih dalam dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Robin melihat wajah Zoro, wajah itu masih memandangnya dengan heran.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa mendengarku dengan baik, tuan Pendekar Pedang." Robin mengucapkan nama panggilan yang selalu digunakannya untuk memanggil Zoro, padahal dia tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku jelas. Kita akhiri semua yang terjadi di antara kita. Hubungan kita berakhir di sini."

"Jangan bercanda!" Zoro memandang Robin dengan marah. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakannya. Kau pasti tidak serius."

Kalau saja dia bisa mengatakan kalau semua ini hanya lelucon, dan dirinya memang hanya bercanda. Robin memejamkan matanya, teringat kata yang tertulis pada kertas yang dia terima. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah kebas karena mati rasa. Tapi memang sebagian dari tubuhnya sudah mati rasa sejak dia berpisah dengan dua orang CP9 itu, sejak dia menerima penawaran mereka.

_Robin kau harus mengakhirnya, ini adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan... _

"Aku serius, tuan Pendekar Pedang." Robin tersenyum, memunculkan senyuman misterius yang dulu selalu dia kembangkan. "Kuakui, kau adalah tantangan bagiku, tantangan terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Dan aku sangat menikmati kesenangan yang selama ini kita lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar bahagia."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan ingin mengakhirinya?" Zoro masih menuntut, dia memandang gadis di depannya dengan terluka.

Robin mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum asing "Aku bosan. Menaklukan orang sepertimu memang tidak mudah, tapi begitu aku berhasil melakukannya, semua ini jadi tidak menyenangkan lagi. Sama seperti bajak laut Topi Jerami. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga dengan kalian, menyiakan bakat yang aku punya, ini sangat disayangkan."

"Kau serius?" Zoro bertanya, kali ini dengan lebih tenang. Matanya menajam melihat Robin. Ini adalah mata yang dia tunjukkan sewaktu dia pertama kali bergabung. Mata yang penuh curiga dan ketidakpercayaan. Robin sangat terluka melihat sorot mata itu kembali memandangnya.

_Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini... _

"Kau sudah menanyakannya padaku tadi. 'Apa aku serius?' Tentu saja aku serius. Dan setelah aku pergi, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Kalaupun kau melihatku, bersikaplah jangan mengenalku. Karena aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

"Begitu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan semua ini?"

"Keperluanku sudah selesai di sini." Robin memandang Zoro, dia mengembangkan senyuman itu lagi. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu apa urusanku. Kuharap kau tidak sakit hati karena aku sudah menjebak kalian."

"Urusan apa? Jebakan apa maksudmu?"

"Kubilang kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Dan sebelum itu, aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih. Kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, tuan pendekar pedang. Sampaikan juga salam perpisahanku untuk yang lainnya."

Robin memandang ke sekeliling Merry, tempat yang sudah menjadi rumahnya untuk sekian lama itu terasa begitu berat untuk dia tinggalkan. Tapi perasaan yang paling berat adalah laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan dingin, dia sama sekali tidak membujuknya untuk tinggal. Robin ingin sekali mendengar laki-laki tiu memintanya untuk tinggal. Meski pada akhirnya dia memang harus pergi, dia hanya ingin tahu, seberapa berarti dirinya dalam hidup laki-laki itu. Apakah dia pernah ada di dalam pikirannya, menjadi sebagian hatinya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu Robin. Yang kau katakan tadi itu sampah, aku tidak akan mempercayainya."

Zoro menyentuh pipi Robin, dengan cepat dia mencium gadis itu.

Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Robin, dan dia benar... sedetik setelah gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya, Robin mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dia percayai. Hal-hal aneh tentang hubungan mereka dan urusan yang sudah selesai.

Ini bukan Robin yang biasa...

Dan cara dia mengucapkannya dengan dingin seperti itu. Zoro harus mengakuinya, dia hampir percaya kalau Robin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Kalau gadis itu merasa bosan...kalau dirinya bukan tantangan yang Robin inginkan. Nyaris saja dia membiarkan kata-kata itu mengoyak perasaannya.

Lalu dia melihat matanya yang selama ini selalu diam dan misterius. Hanya kali itu saja, Zoro seperti bisa sesuatu yang berbeda dalam manik-manik biru cerah itu, suatu sorot yang tidak bisa dia kenali, namun terasa seperti deja-vu. Dia pernah melihat mata semacam itu, mata yang menyorotkan sinar sedih sekaligus asing sebagai topeng. Firasatnya semakin menguatkan demikian ketika melihat gerik Robin.

_Ada yang aneh... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. _

Zoro melangkah mendekati gadis itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman ironis.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu Robin. Yang kau katakan tadi itu sampah, aku tidak akan mempercayainya."

Tangannya menyentuh pipi Robin, sebelum gadis itu bereaksi dengan tangan-tangan yang bermunculan di badannya, Zoro mencium bibir Robin dengan cepat, dan kuat. Dia merasakan kekagetan Robin dalam ciuman itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengelak. Bibir mereka saling menekan satu sama lain, menggigit. Dan begitu Robin membuka bibirnya, Zoro menyelipkan lidahnya dalam mulut Robin, memulai pertarungan lidah yang dia kemudian dia menangkan.

Mungkin Zoro memang tidak selihai koki genit alis pelintir dalam urusan perempuan, tapi untuk sesuatu seperti ini, setidaknya dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Pertanyaannya barusan telah terjawab dalam ciuman mereka. Zoro menyeringai puas begitu melepaskan bibir Robin, dia memandang Robin.

"Kau bohong, Nico Robin." katanya nyaris seperti bisikan. "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya, akui saja."

Robin memandang Zoro, kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Dia masih kaget dengan ciuman spontan Zoro, dan tubuhnya telah bergerak sebelum otaknya dapat berpikir lebih jernih. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

_Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Nico Robin... Semua orang akan mati bersamamu kalau kau menolak atau mencoba untuk kabur. Tentunya kau tidak ingin melihat teman-temanmu mati? _

Suara dingin laki-laki itu kembali mengusiknya.

Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya mati, dia tidak mau laki-laki di depannya mati. Laki-laki itu punya impian yang harus dia raih, impian itu tidak boleh berhenti sampai di sini hanya karenanya, hanya karena perempuan dengan kemampuan buah setan dan kemampuan untuk menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia. Robin mengepalkan tangannya lagi, keputusannya telah dibuat dalam sepersekian detik. Mata yang sebelumnya menyiratkan keraguan itu kembali menguat.

"_Seis Fleur, Clutch_"

"Arght!" Zoro jatuh berdebam di lantai kayu Merry begitu tangan-tangan itu bermunculan di bahu Zoro, menarik leher dan tubuhnya ke bekalang, membentuk satu busur kuat yang menimbulkan bunyi 'krak' pelan saat laki-laki itu terjatuh.

"Menarik sekali." Robin tersenyum, senyum yang menyakitkan hatinya sendiri. "Tapi ciuman begitu tidak bisa membeliku, tuan pendekar pedang. Tindakanmu sungguh tidak bijaksana."

"Robin!" Zoro mencoba bangkit, meraih katana yang ada di pinggangnya, tapi tangan-tangan Robin mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya, aku pergi Tuan Pendekar Pedang." Robin berbalik, meloncat turun dari Merry.

_Apa kau masih ingat dengan Buster Call, Nico Robin? Itu adalah kekuatan 10 kapal perang marinir yang bisa diaktifkan oleh orang-orang dengan jabatan tertentu dalam Angkatan Laut untuk memusnahkan ancaman yang berbahaya untuk Pemerintah. Dan sayang sekali, bajak laut Topi Jerami-mu ini telah ikut campur terlalu jauh dan menimbulkan ancaman yang cukup serius bagi pemerintah. Kuharap kau masih ingat dengan apa yang terjadi 20 tahun lalu di tanah kelahiranmu. Seharusnya kau tahu seberapa efektif kekuatan Buster Call untuk memusnahkan Bajak Laut seperti kalian hingga tidak bersisa sedikitpun._

_Bajak laut topi Jerami bisa meninggalkan kota ini dengan aman dengan kau menyerahkan diri pada pemerintah, atau kematian orang-orang yang kau panggil teman kalau kau keras kepala untuk menolak dan kabur. Itu penawarannya. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Nico Robin. Pilihlah dengan bijaksana..._

Robin tidak menoleh sekalipun saat berjalan menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan sisa CP9 di bagian sepi kota Water 7. Dia menghela napas da memejamkan mata saat dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah jalan yang terbaik. Jarinya yang lentik menyentuh bagian yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Zoro.

Dan bibir itu mengembangkan senyuman tipis yang samar. Seiring angin beraroma garam yang menyertai kepergiannya, meniup lembut rambut Robin yang hitam keunguan. "Inilah yang terbaik Zoro... selamat tinggal."

**OOC kah? Robinnya terlalu rapuh? Zoro yang tiba-tiba pinter dan romantis? *Ah... emang Zoro jadi romantis? Kapan? O.o * Cerita nggak jelas yang terlalu panjang dan kurang menyedihkan? TT^TT Mian, mohon dimaafkan.**

**Eap... ini fanfic yang prosesnya udah lama banget, tapi baru dilembur gara-gara dimotori Ele-nee, then thanks to her karena fic ini akhirnya bisa dipublish. Semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan, karena aku udah jarang banget nulis dan ngetik gara-gara kebanyakan buku wajib berbagai bahasa yang harus dibeli, difotokopi dan di baca =.=' Karena itu, berilah konkrit yang pedes, celaan atau makian akan sangat berarti untuk koreksi fanfic-ku kedepannya, juga biar malesnya nggak keterlaluan banget, hai...hai**

**Buat yang udah baca, merci beacoup yah? Reviewnya ditunggu!**


	2. Fixing Broken Bond

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Chap2 update! Robin melihat pedang Yubashiri di tangannya, pedang itu mati, tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi. /Itu hanya pedang. Kau lebih berharga, Robin/ Zorbin. Birthday fic for Robin.

**Disclaimer**: OnePiece ©Eichiro Oda.

**A/N**: Quint tahu ini ini udah telat banget, ultahnya Robin kemarin dan baru sekarang dipublish. Well itu karena nggak ada pulsa, huhuhu... kembali pada statement lama: nganggur itu nggak enak TT^TT

Quint nggak pasang warning, karena warning mencegah konkrit. Maka dari itu, feel free to bash! Flame is allowed. Di manapun ada typoo dan OOC, atau kalian merasa cerita ini abal, silahkan bilang lewat review atau kalau mau silahkan PM.

Sip sip? Enjoy the story please... (And review afterwards)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 2 : Fixing Broken Bond **

Angin di Water7 selepas Aqua Laguna masih bertiup lumayan kencang. Angin itu meniup rambut _raven_ seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di antara reruntuhan dan puing bangunan yang hancur akibat kuatnya terjangan ombak. Perasaannya berbeda dengan saat dia melintasi tempat itu sebelumnya. Meski dari keadaan saat itu, jalan-jalan dan pergudangan yang dia lewati bersama agen CP9 tidak dapat dikenali lagi dari keadaannya yang parah, gadis itu merasa arahnya sudah benar. Arah yang mengadap ke barat. Arah yang berhadapan dengan tempat mengerikan itu: Impel Down.

Gadis itu menghela napas...

Rasanya dia tidak pernah berharap mendapat kesempatan kedua. Baginya sejak pertama kali dia bergabung dengan Strawhat pirate, itu adalah titik baliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa tidak perlu takut dan waspada akan pengkhianatan. Tidak satupun member Strawhat pirate yang terlihat akan dengan senang hati mengkhianatinya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada _marine _demi _bounty_ di kepalanya. Tidak seorangpun...

Bahkan dari kesan yang dia peroleh, mereka menganggap _bounty_ itu malah seperti tanda penghormatan, bukan sebagai kesempatan untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Dan kapten kapal Merry itu sangat senang dengan _bounty-_nya sendiri, berharap bisa menaikkannya lagi kalau bisa.

Pemilik _bounty_ yang lain?

Gadis itu tidak yakin. Terlalu apatis dengan lingkungannya sendiri, meski mungkin dia punya sedikit kepedulian mengenai _bouny_-nya. Laki-laki itu menjadikan _bounty_ sebagai objek untuk mengejek koki kapal Merry karena tuan koki tidak punya _bounty_ di kepalanya.

Padahal, apa bagusnya punya _bounty_? Kalaupun laki-laki itu tidak bertemu dengan tuan kapten kapal, mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebagai target buruan. Bertemu sebagai musuh, dan berpisah sebagai musuh juga...

Bibir gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menikmati tiupan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan kuat.

Tapi bahkan laki-laki itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya, menantang satu hal yang nyaris sudah menjadi phobia dalam benaknya. Seberapa gila laki-laki itu sebenarnya? Rasanya jawaban itu sudah ada dalam pikirannya sendiri: segila orang yang ingin menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia, karena setahunya ada satu Shicibukai yang menyandang titel itu. Menantang seorang shicibukai, bukankah itu gila?

Atau mungkin kegilaan mereka tidak berbeda? Karena sebagian dari dirinya juga menganggap otaknya gila, cukup gila untuk terus mengejar sesuatu yang belum pasti ada. Mungkin dibandingkan pendekar pedang itu, dirinya bisa dikatakan lebih gila.

Dan kegilaan itu sendiri sedang duduk di atas karang, mengabaikan tiupan angin dan ombak. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Robin tidak tahu...

Dadanya terasa sakit seketika. Dia belum bicara dengan laki-laki itu sekembalinya mereka ke water 7. Ketika semua member mencoba memeluknya saat dia kembali ke Merry, hanya laki-laki itu yang masih berdiri tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Sesaat sebelum pasukan marine yang tidak ada habisnya mencoba menghentikan mereka, sesaat sebelum pertempuran itu terjadi, sesaat mereka tengah menunggu pertempuran tuan kapten kapal dengan Rob Lucci. Robin tahu seberapa mengerikannya leader CP9 itu dari percakapan yang dia dengar dari beberapa opsir _marine_ yang mengantar mereka kembali ke Enies, dan dia sempat takut tuan kapten kapal tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Kalau tuan kapten kapal saja tidak bisa mengalahkan lawannya, bagaimana dengan sisa Strawhat pirate lainnya? Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu?

Dulu dia memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak ingin melihat mimpi yang ingin dicapai laki-laki itu hancur, saat itu kehancuran rasanya malah lebih dekat dari yang dia duga. Hanya demi dirinya.

Robin menghela napas sekali, lalu mengembangkan senyuman. Senyuman apa yang ada di wajahnya kali itu? Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Dia senang, itu jelas: mereka semua masih hidup, lepas dari kejaran pemerintah meski hanya untuk sementara, dan akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi dengan strawhat lainnya.

Tapi dia juga merasa tidak nyaman, lebih pada alasan pribadinya: apa yang sudah dia katakan pada laki-laki itu sebelumnya saat perpisahan mereka, sinar mata dingin dan menyakitkan yang melihatnya dari sepasang mata yang tajam jernih itu, dan... sikapnya yang kembali menghindar. Mungkinkah harus seperti awal lagi? Saat dia baru pertama bertemu laki-laki itu, hingga mereka sampai di pulau langit : laki-laki itu menyelamatkannya dari serangan Enel.

Bisakah mereka memperbaiki hal itu?

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, sial!" Laki-laki itu berteriak frustrasi dan memasang wajah tidak senang. Sedikit mengagetkan Robin...

Mengapa timingnya pas sekali? Robin membeku sesaat. Apa yang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki?

"Ah, kau." Zoro melihat Robin sepintas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Robin tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan canggung begini.

"Tuan pendekar pedang?" Robin memanggil, dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu, duduk.

"Apa?" Zoro menjawab pendek.

"Aku yakin kita perlu bicara sebentar, kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Zoro menyentuh pedangnya dan meletakkan benda itu lagi. Geriknya sama dengan saat mereka dulu, Zoro akan menyentuh pedangnya secara otomatis kalau dirinya mendekat.

"Soal kata-kataku waktu itu..." Robin berhenti, dia yakin Zoro tahu kata yang mana dan kapan yang dia maksudkan.

"Aku tidak ingat." Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

Sedikit mengejutkan Robin memang, dia memandang wajah Zoro yang terlihat masih tidak senang. Apa yang membuat laki-laki itu memperlihatkan mata seperti itu? Apa karena dirinya?

"Kau, perempuan yang menyebalkan." Zoro berkata tajam. "Aku belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya... ah tidak." Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala. "Ada saat aku pernah dipermalukan begini, tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Tuan pendekar pedang?" Robin memandang Zoro dengan heran.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, sekarang aku mulai membencinya."

"Zoro?"

"Itu lebih baik." Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Dan jangan ulangi lagi."

"Ngg? Mengulangi apa maksudmu?"

"Mengorbankan dirimu untukku, untuk kami semua. Jangan lakukan lagi."

Robin tersenyum. Kali ini dia tahu pasti senyuman di bibirnya, itu adalah senyuman lega... Dan kalau begini, mungkin mereka bisa memperbaikinya?

Dia meraih tangan Zoro, tangan itu terasa sangat familiar di kulitnya: kuat dan kasar. Tapi Robin menyukainya: dia menyukai bagaimana tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya, sama seperti saat tangan itu menopangnya ketika Enel menyerangnya dengan petir. Robin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Zoro.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian mati karena aku. Sebaiknya aku yang mati kalau keadaannya begitu."

Sebuah dengusan terdengar. "Robin, dengar ini: hidup setelah mengorbankan seorang teman bukanlah hidup, itu adalah kematian yang terhutang. Dan aku tidak bisa menerima hidup yang berasal dari pengorbanan orang lain. Terutama darimu. Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan."

"Begitu?" tanya Robin, masih bersandar di bahu Zoro. Dia senang karena mereka tidak perlu canggung lagi sekarang, ini bukan mengulangi dari awal, ini adalah melanjutkan apa yang sudah ada.

"Kau ini gadisku, aku YANG akan melindungimu. Ingat itu." Zoro menyentuh pundak Robin, membuat gadis itu memandang lurus ke matanya.

Robin tersenyum, dia menyentuh wajah Zoro dan berbisik. "Aku akan mengingatnya."

Dia menyentuh pedang biru Zoro.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tadi kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Hal apa?" Zoro melihat Robin yang tengah memperhatikan pedang biru-matinya.

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Kau mengejutkan aku tadi."

"Ah..."

Robin mengeluarkan pedang biru itu, meitou Yubashiri. "Patah?"

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi..."

Robin memandang Zoro. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari apa yang dia tahu mengenai laki-laki itu... Zoro sangat memperhatikan pedang-pedangnya, itu adalah benda yang tuan hidung...ah, mungkin dia bisa memanggil nama mereka sekarang? Usopp tidak berani menyentuh benda itu, juga Chopper, meski mungkin laki-laki ini tidak akan marah karena itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak melakukannya karena Zoro sangat menjaga pusakanya itu.

Dan pedang di tangannya mati karena dirinya?

"Itu hanya pedang. Kau lebih berharga, Robin." Kata Zoro, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Robin.

"Dan kau sangat menyayangi pedang-pedangmu."

"Kubilang itu hanya pedang." Zoro menegaskan, dia memandang Robin lurus ke matanya, membuat Robin mendengar degupan yang dulu selalu dia dengar, degupan itu bahkan mengalahkan suara angin dan ombak. Apakah Zoro bisa mendengarnya juga? Rasanya bahkan wajahnya ikut berubah warna.

Robin tersenyum dan memeluk Zoro erat-erat. Dan dia senang bisa melakukan itu lagi, mendekap tubuh hangat Zoro, mengirup aromanya yang dia rindukan, memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Memiliki Pirate hunter now pirate Roronoa Zoro.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan pedangmu yang lain mati untuk melindungiku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati karena aku."

.

.

Quint jatuh ke jurang OOC. Huwaaaaa! Udah lama nggak bikin ZorBin, jadinya seperti ini TT^TT Karena itu flame sangat diterima... Apa yang mau kukatakan sudah ada di A/N atas, selebihnya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat siapa aja yang udah mau baca. Merci Beacoup, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian, yah?^^ Biarkan aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic barusan... Sip sip?

_q


End file.
